Shax
Shax was a dangerously powerful Upper-Level demon, as well as the personal assassin of the the Source of All Evil, identifiable by his light blue exterior. He has power over the elements of wind and air, and his method of his attack is an aerokinetic blast of energy that can be lethal to even the very strongest magical beings. ContentsshowShax AttackAlthough Shax only appeared for 3 episodes throughout the series run of Charmed, he was one of the main antagonists in both the third season finale and the first two episodes of season four. Shax would have a dramatic effect on the rest of the show and the sisters lives. Season 3His first appearance was in "All Hell Breaks Loose" when he was assigned to kill a doctor who was under the Charmed Ones' protection. He first attacked the Charmed Ones, Prue & Piper Halliwell whilst Phoebe was searching for a vanquishing spell for him in the Book of Shadows. He managed to fatally wound both sisters, but didn't manage to kill either of them due to Phoebe's timely appearance with the spell. Unfortunately, Phoebe said the spell alone and so only managed to wound him without the Power of Three. After being healed by Leo afterwards, Prue and Piper followed him outside and got attacked again, but Piper managed to blow him up. Unfortunately, the pseudo-vanquish was accidentally captured on film by a local news reporter who streamed the footage live onto television screens across San Francisco.He appeared for a third time when the sisters went to collect the doctor again from the hospital. Once again they were forced to vanquish him outside, this time with the aid of the spell but whilst Piper and Prue were present Phoebe was in the Underworld with Cole. Although there were only two of the three Charmed Ones needed to chant the spell, Prue and Piper were able to defeat him. As a result of exposing the existence of the supernatural, the Source (using the upper-level demon Tempus) was forced to rewind time to before Shax was wounded for the first time. Unaware of the change in the timeline, Shax returned and successfully carried out his hit when he fatally wounded both Prue and Piper after blasting her through a wall in their family home. Since Phoebe was stuck in the Underworld, where the timeline had not changed she didn't know when to go back to the overworld and was late to save both of them, allowing Leo to only heal one sister, his wife Piper. Because of this Prue died and Shax became the only demon to ever permanently kill a Charmed One, thus shattering the sisters' Power of Three bond. Season 4In Charmed Again Part 1, Phoebe met Paige at Prue's funeral after the girl had been drawn there accidentally by Piper's casting of the To Call a Lost Witch spell, little did they know however, that she was their younger half sister. Phoebe had a premonition of Shax returning to finish Paige off on a rooftop in the same fashion he had with Prue. Luckily however, Phoebe and Cole managed to rescue her and wound Shax again after Phoebe had uttered the spell again. His final appearance was almost immediately after the Charmed Ones had been reconstituted. He attempted to kill the girls in the attic but luckily they'd already led Paige to the Shax section in the Book of Shadows and instructed her to chant the incantation on it in sync with them. Hence, with the new Power of three, Shax was vanquished once and for all, Prue's death had been avenged and Paige had experienced her first Spellcast/Vanquish/Demonic encounter. Shax also appears in the Charmed novel, "Charmed Again" by Elizabeth Lenhard, which retells the events of Prue's murder, her subsequent burial and Shax's final vanquish by the three youngest Charmed Ones. Season 5Piper lectures Paige when she unknowingly brings Barbas back to life, questioning why she couldn't bring back someone like Shax or Andras, someone they knew how to vanquish (Sympathy for the Demon). In an alternate reality, created by Cole, Piper is still hunting Shax (Centennial Charmed). Season 6In the season 6 episode, Chris-Crossed, Shax briefly appeared in a scene from the future where a holographic rendering of his attack in Charmed Again, Part 1 is shown to the visitors of the Manor-Museum. The tour guide claims that the attack "scares them every time". Powers & AbilitiesAs an Upper-Level demon, Shax naturally had very strong powers. He was one of the most powerful and feared demons in the Underworld. In the two episodes in which he appeared, he demonstrated two noticeable Aerokinetic powers. The first ability he displayed was to travel as a chilly gust of wind, or a tornado, or simply appear out of wind and air. The second was an aerokinetic blast of wind that could be lethal to anyone it comes into contact with. It is possible that Shax used a Sensing ability to find Paige and her boyfriend, Shane, on top of a building; he was also able to survive Cole's energy balls, hinting that he could possibly have some kind of Immunity ability as well. TriviaHe was portrayed by Michael Bailey Smith, the same actor who portrayed Cole Turner's alter-ego, Balthazar. Category:Villains Category:Lists of fictional villains Category:Live Actian Villains Category:Lists of fictional characters